


The Collar

by SuperTweety



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst...lots and lots of angst, BDSM, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTweety/pseuds/SuperTweety
Summary: Kara is captured by Cadmus and is forced to become the slave of Lillian Luthor...or is she?





	1. Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been floating around my twisted little brain for awhile and I finally decided to take the plunge. Comments and suggestions cheerfully welcome. If you don't like it that's okay, but please be nice in your comments.
> 
> Not sure if this is the end or just the beginning....

Kara slowly opened her eyes, slowly wakening after a long battle with Cadmus. “Alex?” Nothing. She tried to move but found she was restrained on a metal table, completely unable to move. Feeling nauseated she immediately knew that kryptonite was present and obviously being used to restrain and control her. “Where am I?”

Suddenly standing over her, watching her with a triumphant grin was Lillian Luthor. “Supergirl, you are at Cadmus, finally. There is no point in struggling dear as I’m sure you’re aware that we are using kryptonite. If you do not cooperate and do as you are told then I’m afraid there will be a great deal of pain in your future. Is that understood?”

Kara glared at Lillian, “What do you want?”

Without warning an intense shock entered Kara’s body, she arched slightly and screamed in pain at the intensity of it. When the shock stopped Kara was panting heavily, feeling as if she could throw up. 

“Do you understand?” Lillian stared at Kara with evil intent.

Kara’s mind was racing, her heart was pounding, she had no idea what was going on and made no reply to Dr. Luthor’s demand. Her silence brought another powerful shock again evoking a loud scream from deep within her.

“Do you understand or do I just keep shocking you until you do?”

Kara closed her eyes and willed her voice to answer, “Yes, I understand.”

“Good,” Lillian grinned at her. “We have fitted you with a specially made shock collar, similar to the type used to train dogs, but designed to train and control you. It is infused with kryptonite which will be used to weaken you right before a shock is applied so that you are sure to feel it.”

Lillian pushed a button and slowly raised the metal table up so that Kara was more upright. She released one of Kara’s hands so that she could move, “You may touch it, but you should know that any attempt to remove it will instantly initiate an infusion of liquid kryptonite directly into your blood stream, which I am fairly certain will result in your death.”

Wide eyed Kara slowly reached up and touched the collar on her neck. “Why are you doing this to me?”

“Do you really need me to answer that?” Lillian raised a questioning eyebrow.

Kara closed her eyes and shook her head, “No, you hate me because I’m an alien.”

“Very good,” Lillian chuckled, “you are going to be trained and controlled by Cadmus, well, specifically me, from now on. You are no longer free to fly about this planet wreaking havoc on it, if you’re going to live here, you are going to serve.”

Kara didn’t say a word in response to the statement, her eyes remained closed as she battled tears forming and running down her face. How did she end up here? Where was Alex? The last thing she remembered was a fierce fight with some creature who had been concocted in Cadmus’ lab, then something piercing her side, pain and then waking up here.

“There are rules, if you break them, or don’t respond obediently right away a shock from your collar will be applied. Do you understand?”

Kara nodded, but regretted the action immediately as a shock ravaged her neck and she cried out in pain. “Yes, I understand!” She managed to scream out the appropriate response.

“Good girl,” Lillian seemed pleased with her. “Now, every time you speak to me you will refer to me as Ma’am. If you answer a question, in response to an order, any time you speak you will call me Ma’am, is that understood?”

Kara breathed deeply steeling herself but before she could answer a shock hit her hard. “Yes Ma’am, I understand!”

“You will answer immediately at all times.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Kara answered right away.

“Good girl! Training you may be easier than I had originally thought it would be, but we shall see. Now for the rules. First, you are no longer a person, not that you ever were being an alien, but I want no ambiguities, so you will refer to yourself as ‘slave’. So instead of saying ‘I understand’, you will say, ‘this slave understands’, is that understood slave?”

Tears rolling down her face Kara replied immediately, “Yes Ma’am this slave understands.”

“Wonderful!” Lillian was very pleased with the progress she was making in subduing and owning Supergirl. “Second, when you are here you are to be naked. Don’t worry, this isn’t a sexual thing with me, but slaves don’t wear clothes. Next, you will still be ‘Supergirl’ to the world, but you will be working for us, so you will wear your costume when out in public. Do you understand the rules so far?”

“Yes Ma’am, this slave understands the rules.” Kara’s heart fell as she heard herself saying the words.

“Good girl,” Lillian seemed visibly pleased with herself. She motioned for a couple of guards who were standing nearby to release Kara from her bonds. Once Kara was free and standing before her Lillian sighed deeply, maybe training this alien would be more difficult than she had thought. Without warning she pressed the button on the remote and smiled when Kara screamed loudly in pain, causing the girl to drop to her knees.

“Get up!” Lillian ordered Kara.

“Yes Ma’am,” Kara managed to utter as she struggled to rise to her feet.

Lillian stood glaring at Kara, perhaps the girl would respond to a visual cue, she looked Kara in the face and then glanced at her clothing for a moment and then back to Kara’s face.

Kara winced when she realized what her captor wanted her to do. She closed her eyes trying not to cave into the utter humiliation she was enduring and was yet to come.

Lillian grew impatient and sent a longer shock into the collar, shaking her head in disappointment at the alien as she writhed in pain at her feet. Releasing the button, ending the pain she bent over to speak to Kara, “Do I really need to spell it out to you, you idiot? Or do you need more motivation from your collar?”

“No Ma’am,” Kara rasped out, “this slave understands and will comply.”

Rising to tower over her slave Lillian grinned broadly, “Good, get on with it.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Kara rose to her feet and began to undress in front of Lillian’s penetrating glare, pausing briefly in only her bra and panties, before she removed them as well and stood completely naked before her captor. Instinctively she raised her hands to cover her exposed body only to be sent reeling from a small shock to her neck.

“Did I give you permission to cover yourself?” Lillian barked at Kara.

“No Ma’am,” Kara immediately let her hands fall to her sides and stood fully exposed in front of Lillian, head down, not daring to look her in the eye.

“Better,” Lillian said in an approving tone of voice. “Come with me.” Lillian turned and walked away from Kara, the girl obediently followed her, past the leering eyes of the guards. Lillian led Kara to a room where there was a large cage on the floor, a toilet in the corner with a small sink, a metal table with a metal stool both secured to the floor. 

“This is your new home!” Lillian gestured with her arm for Kara to enter the room. “You will be in the cage unless you are using the toilet, eating a meal or training. Whenever anyone from Cadmus enters the room you are to immediately get on your knees, put your hands behind your back and bow your head, this is called the Submission pose. If at any point you hear the word you are to immediately assume the position. Tardiness in compliance will be met with correction. Is that understood?”

“Yes Ma’am, this slave understands.” Kara couldn’t believe she was speaking those words so easily and so quickly. Had she been so easy to break?

“Do you have any questions?” Lillian asked.

“No Ma’am, not at the moment.” Kara hoped that was an acceptable response.

“Submission.” Lillian ordered Kara.

The sudden and unexpected order caught Kara off guard and she was corrected with a powerful shock to her neck before she could obey. Dropping to her knees she cried out in pain as she struggled to assume the correct position. Once there, the pain stopped. 

“Do not think for one moment that I do not mean what I say.” Lillian spoke to a shaken slave. “And do not think that there aren’t other ways we can and will inflict pain on you if you do not obey. You will do as you are told or you will be corrected or punished or both. Now, get in your cage!”

Kara went to stand to walk over to her cage when she was once again zapped in her collar.

“Did I give you permission to stand slave?”

“No Ma’am.” 

“Crawl like the animal you are to your cage, only humans stand, you aren’t human. The only time you will stand is when you are told to.”

“Yes Ma’am, this slave understands.” Kara crawled on all fours into her cage, turned around and assumed the Submission pose.

Lillian smirked broadly at the sight of a captured and submissive ‘Supergirl’ in her cage as she shut the door and locked it. “Get some rest, you’re going to need it I think.” Lillian sang out to her prisoner as she left the room and turned out the lights.

Kara curled up into a ball and cried bitter tears. How had this all happened and what was she going to do? Where was Alex and the DEO? Would Lillian succeed in breaking her spirit before they rescued her? Kara lay weeping for what felt like an eternity before sleep finally engulfed her.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I already hate Lillian Luthor but I wrote this chapter to make sure that you all hate her too...hope it worked.
> 
> It is a bit hard to read, so please be sure to take care of yourself when reading it.

A/N: I own nothing of Supergirl or the characters I just enjoy writing about them.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

“Hank we can’t just do nothing! We have to find Kara before Cadmus does something horrible to her or kills her!” Alex’s fists were pressed onto the top of the Director’s desk, her body tense with anger and fear.

“We aren’t doing nothing Alex.” Hank’s voice was calm and steady. “We know who has her, we just don’t know where they’ve taken her to, yet.”

“Every minute that passes with her in their slimy hands is one less she may have alive!” Alex practically shouted at Hank.

“Agent Danvers, get control of your emotions. You’re not going to be able to help Kara if you’re not thinking clearly.”

Alex drew in a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to calm the terror that was welling up inside her from overwhelming her. “I know, but it just feels like we’re not any closer to finding her than we were an hour ago. God only knows what Lillian Luthor is doing to her as we speak.”

Hank rose from his chair and came around the desk, wrapping Alex up in his strong arms he held her tightly. “She’s so strong Alex and smart, she’ll know that we are looking for her and will do whatever is necessary to survive and help us to find her if possible. We will find her.”

Alex pulled back from the embrace and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “I know, Sir, it’s just…” Alex paused as her phone rang, it was the ringtone she’d set for Kara. “Kara! Where are you are you okay?”

“Agent Danvers, how nice to hear your voice.”

“Lillian Luthor! Where is Supergirl and what have you done with her?”

“Don’t be so demanding agent. Your pet alien is alive and is just fine. In fact, she’s on her way to see you right now. I’m sure we’ll have lots to talk about later, bye for now.”

“Alex!” Winn shouted from the main control room. “Kara’s back!”

Rushing out to meet her sister Alex wrapped her in a huge hug. “Oh thank god you’re alright. What happened? Why did they let you go?”

Kara looked at Alex and Hank, “We need to talk in private, Winn should be there too.”

Once the door to the conference room had closed Kara slowly turned and looked with the saddest eyes any of them had ever seen.

Before she could utter a word Winn pointed to the collar, “Umm, Kara, what is that thing on your neck?”

Tears began to stream down Kara’s face as she reached up and touched the shock collar. “It’s complicated, you all need to sit down while I explain what’s happened, please.”

Bowing her head and taking a deep breath, releasing it slowly. It was going to be so hard to explain things to them, especially Alex. “I have given myself to Cadmus.” Kara raised a hand to stop Alex, “Please, Alex, let me finish.” Taking a deep breath she continued, “The collar is to be used to ensure that I do as I’m told when I’m told.”

Alex couldn’t restrain herself further, “What the hell are you talking about Kara?”

Hank reached over and tried to calm Alex down, “Alex, let’s allow her to finish.”

Tears were flowing freely down Kara’s face as she recounted the events of waking up at Cadmus. When she finished she crumbled into a heap on the floor sobbing.

Alex rushed over, dropped beside her and held her tightly as she wept, tears filling her own eyes. Tears of sorrow, tears of rage at Lillian Luthor and Cadmus.

Winn came a sat on the floor next to them, his hand on Kara’s back while he stared intently at the collar, as if trying to find some weakness, some way of removing it.

“If I try to remove it there is a mechanism that will inject liquid kryptonite right into my blood stream and kill me.” Kara said as she sensed Winn looking at it trying to find a way to remove it safely.

“There has to be a way.” Winn was undaunted by Kara’s proclamation, he continued to examine it stopping when a sudden shock ravaged Kara and sent her reeling onto the floor, writhing in pain.

“Kara! Oh I’m so sorry!” Winn exclaimed as he backed away, aware that his tampering had set the collar off.

When the shock ended and Kara had recovered, she just lay quietly for a few moments, saying nothing, just trying to regain her composure, taking slow deep breaths.

Alex looked with terror at Hank and Winn. Plainly the collar was an evil contraption and its creators had given it a great deal of thought. “Kara, are you okay?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Slowly Kara sat up and then tried to get to her feet. “The intensity of the pain is so unexpected and it overwhelms me a bit.”

When she had risen to her feet and taken a seat she sighed deeply before daring to meet Alex’s eyes. “Don’t think that I’m just giving up, I hope Winn can figure a way out of the collar for me, but until then I have no choice but to obey.”

Obey…oh dear god…Kara had to obey Lillian Luthor and Cadmus…Alex’s heart was pounding so hard at the thought. “Oh Kara, what can we do to help?”

“Figure a way to get this damn thing off me without killing me.” Kara’s voice was flat and almost sounded like she’d surrendered to her fate. “I’m sorry but I have to go, they only gave me a short amount of time to visit you.” Kara stood up and hugged Alex tightly.

“Don’t give up Kara, we will figure this out, I promise you! And Lillian Luthor and the rest of the Cadmus assholes will pay for this!” Alex whispered in her sisters ear.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara entered the room where her cage was…Rao, she was going to be living in a cage like some animal...knowing she was being watched on camera she immediately removed her clothing and crawled inside the cage. She wasn’t there long when Lillian strode through the doorway. Kara sat glaring at her captor, not moving. 

“I see your brief visit with your friends has resulted in some of your training falling away. Don’t worry my dear, I’m here to help you learn your place in the world of humans.” With that said Lillian pressed the remote sending a powerful shock to Kara. Smiling in evil delight at the sight of the alien screaming in pain and writhing about the floor of her cage, she approached it with dominance in each step.

“Assume the position or another shock will be administered.”

Kara glared at Lillian as she turned her back to her and sat down, knowing that her defiance would result in pain. She didn’t have long to wait. Sharp pain coursed through her body as Lillian applied the forewarned punishment. Kara tried her best to steel herself against it and not collapse but the sheer power of it overcame her will and it wasn’t long before she was crying out in agony on the floor of her cage.

“Really? Do you think that I’m not serious in my determination to train you? Now do as you’ve been told.”

Kara closed her eyes as she turned around to face Lillian, lowering her eyes she assumed the submission pose she knew was expected.

“Good girl, but your defiance and disobedience will have to be punished. I cannot allow you to so blatantly disregard my orders without consequence.” Lillian radioed for two guards to come help her deal with the disobedient alien.

Helpless to resist, Kara was taken from the room and across the hall to another room where upon entry she knew was not a place she wanted to visit. Clearly it was set up to administer punishment maybe even a little torture to her in the event that she didn’t comply or disobeyed her captors.

“Attach the alien to St. Andrews cross, facing inward and then leave us.”

Kara’s arms and legs were stretched out spread eagle to the cross; her bare backside exposed to Lillian, she was bound tightly. 

“As I’m sure you’ve guessed this room is laced with kryptonite so you won’t be escaping and you most definitely will be feeling every ounce of punishment which I will be administering to you. Defy me, disobey me, turn your back to me are thing you will soon learn to never do again. Is that clear?”

Kara made no reply, she knew what she was supposed to say but she was damned if she’d just say it to this woman.

Lillian grabbed a handful of Kara’s hair and yanked her head backwards before administering a lengthy shock to the collar. “I asked you a question!”

Kara tried to resist but the pain was so intense, “Yes Ma’am, this slave understands!”

Lillian released her hair and stopped the shocks. “Plainly you have a lot to learn. No matter, I am a good teacher.”

For the next hour Lillian Luthor punished Kara for her disobedience with a whipping so harsh that Kara passed out from the pain a couple of times. “I think you’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you slave?”

“Yyyesss Ma’am, this slave has learned its lesson.” Kara barely managed to utter a reply.

“I think you need some time to reflect on your behavior.” Lillian abruptly walked away from Kara, turned out the lights and left her alone in the dark, chained to the cross, still suffering from the whipping.

Kara began to weep, not only from the pain but from the reality of her situation. She pleaded with Rao to save her, she cried out to Alex to rescue her, she hoped Winn would deliver her from the collar. Soon darkness overtook her as she plunged into unconsciousness; a brief reprieve from her new reality.


End file.
